Tatsunoko x Compati Hero x Capcom x IDW: Ultimate All-Stars
Tatsunoko x Compati Hero x Capcom x IDW: Ultimate All-Stars is an upcoming crossover fighting game between anime company Tatsunoko, Banpresto's Comapti Hero, video game company Capcom and Big Finish Production's comic company IDW. The game is to be release for the Wii and XBOX 360 in North America, Japan, and Europe in January 2010. Plot In the Capcom world, Ryu faces off against M. Bison, who plans to use a time machine to travel to the past to rule the world then. However, Ryu fires the Hadoken to destroy the machine. The destruction of machine causes the awaking of Yami. Gameplay The game is Capcom's seventh installment in its Vs. series, which includes the Marvel vs. Capcom and Capcom vs. SNK games. The Wii version of the game has support for the Classic Controller and the Gamecube Controller as well. The buttons are listed as "Assist" "Weak" "Medium" and "Strong". There are also minigames and the option for a simplified control scheme. Each player has a team of four, and players can switch their characters at any time, and even perform four special moves at the same time. Universal mechanics are similar to the previous Marvel vs. Capcom games. Characters can call their partner to do a predefined "Variable Assist" attack. Characters can tag with another character, performing an attack upon entry called a "Variable Attack". Performing a "Variable Counterattack" also lets the player tag out with another character. "Snapback" is an attack that forces the opponent to switch characters should it land. "Hyper Variable Combination" lets characters of one team perform their Hyper moves, attacks that require a stock of level, at the same time, whereas "'Delayed Hyper Cancellation" cancels a current Hyper move of the character with another Hyper move of the character's partner. Each character has a launcher to send the opponent to the air, allowing the character to do an "Aerial Rave". There are also new universal techniques found in the game. "Variable Aerial Rave" lets the character switch to his or her partner while in mid-air. "Mega Crash" is a defensive maneuver that frees the character from the opponent while sacrificing a part of his or her life and two stocks of levels. "Assault" is an offensive variation of Mega Crash. "Baroque" is a mode where the character glows in a rainbow of colors while sacrificing the red portion of the character's life - activating the mode cancels the current attack animation, allowing the player to extend combos and deal more damage relative to the amount of red life that is sacrificed. Baroque ends when the character stops or performs a Hyper move. Characters Tatsunoko *Ken the Eagle (Gatchaman) *Casshern (Neo-Human Casshern) *Tekkaman (Tekkaman: The Space Knight) *Yatterman No. 1 (Yatterman) *Hurricane Polymar (Hurricane Polymar) *Gold Lightan (Golden Warrior Gold Lightan) *Doronjo (Yatterman) *Karas (Karas) *Hakushon Daimaō (The Genie Family) *Jun the Swan (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) *Ippatsuman (Gyakuten! Ippatsuman) *Tekkaman Blade (Tekkaman Blade) *Yatterman-2 (Yatterman) *Joe the Condor (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) *Speed Racer (Speed Racer) Compati Hero *Yattarō *Pururun *Sukashī *Fighter Roar *Kerub Crepin *Ultraman *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Taro *Ultra Seven X *Gundam *Command Gundam *Knight Gundam *Kamila *Alien Empera *Great Leader of Shocker *Shadow Moon *Char Aznable *Treize Khushrenada *Atcham (New Character) Capcom *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Chun Li (Street Fighter) *M. Bison (Vega in Japan) (Street Fighter) *Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools) *Alex (Street Fighter III) *Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) *Sōki (Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams) *PTX-40A (Lost Planet: Extreme Condition) *Saki Kanebou (Quiz Nanairo Dreams) *Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) *Frank West (Dead Rising) *Mega Man (Mega Man) *Roll (Mega Man) *Dr. Willy (Mega Man) *Mega Man Volnutt (Mega Man Legends) *X (Mega Man X) *Zero (Megaman X) *Mega Man Zero (Mega Man Zero) *Mega Man ZX (Mega Man ZX) *Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE (Mega Man Battle Network) *Geo Stelar (Mega Man Star Force) *Arthur (Ghost N' Goblins) *Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) *Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) *Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) *Yami (Ōkami) IDW *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Bumblebee (Transformers) *Megatron (Transformers) *Spock (Star Trek) *Kirk (Star Trek) *Sulu (Star Trek) *Snake-Eyes (G.I. Joe) *Duke (G.I. Joe) *Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe) *Peter Venkman (Ghostbusters) *Ray Statz (Ghostbusters) *Egon Spengler (Ghostbusters) *Winston Zeddemore (Ghostbusters) *Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *The Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *The 5th Doctor (Doctor Who) *The 6th Doctor (Doctor Who) *The 7th Doctor (Doctor Who) *The 8th Doctor (Doctor Who) *Daleks (Doctor Who) *Cyberman (Doctor Who) Cast Tatsunoko Cast *Leraldo Anzaldua - Ken the Eagle *Jeff Bennentt - Ippatsuman *John DiMaggio - Gold Lighten *Alex Fernandez - Hurricane Polymar *Jennifer Hale - Doronjo *Brian Jepson - Joe the Condor *Yuri Lowthenal - Yatterman No. 1 *Nolan North - Tekkaman *Darrin Norris - Hakushon Daimao *Kim Prause - Jun the Swan *Steve Staley - Karas *Tara Strong - Yatterman-2 *Eric Vale - Casshern, Tekkaman Blade *Dave Wittenberg - Speed Racer Compati Hero Cast *Steve Blum - Knight Gundam, Char Aznable *Clancy Brown - Great Leader of Shocker *Cam Clarke - Sukashi *Matthew Erickson - Gundam *Hiroshi Fujioka - Kamen Rider 1 *Masahiro Inoue - Kamen Rider Decade *Hiroya Ishimaru - Ultraman Taro *David Kaye - Treize Khushrenada, Alien Empera *Susumu Kurobe - Ultraman *Yuri Lowthenal - Fighter Roar, Command Gundam *Sylvester McCoy - Atcham *Shin-ichiro Miki - Sieg *Hiroshi Miyauchi - Kamen Rider V3 *Kohji Moritsugu - Ultra Seven *Yuichi Nakamura - Kamen Rider Zeronos *Hōchū Ōtsuka - Deneb *Rob Paulsen - Yattaro, Kerub Crepin *Toshihiko Seki - Momotaros *Kath Soucie - Pururun *Tara Strong - Kamila *Kenichi Suzumura - Ryutaros *Masaki Terasoma - Kintaros, Shadow Moon *Eriku Yoza - Ultra Seven X *Kōji Yusa - Urataros Capcom Cast *Laura Bailey - Chun-Li *Dee Bradley Baker - Viewtiful Joe *Johnny Yong Bosch - Zero, Mega Man Zero *John DiMaggio - Alex *Richard Epcar - Demitri Maximoff *Siobhan Flynn - Morrigan Aensland *Andrew Francis - MegaMan.EXE *Jennifer Hale - Saki Omokane *Kyle Hebert - Ryu, Soki, Mega Man *Yuri Lowthenal - Batsu Ichimonji, Mega Man Volnutt *Scott McNeil - Dr. Willy *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Lan Hikari *Rob Paulsen - X *Sam Riegel - Phoenix Wright *Gerald C. Rivers - M. Bison *Terence J. Rotolo - Frank West *Roger Craig Smith - Chris Redfield, Mega Man ZX *Jason Spisak - Geo Stelar *Tara Strong - Roll *Dan Woren - Arthur IDW Cast *Charlie Adler - Cobra Commander *Carlos Alazraqui - Raphael *Dan Aykroyd - Ray Stantz *Colin Baker - Sixth Doctor *Johnny Yong Bosch - Bumblebee *Nicholas Briggs – Dalek, Cyberman *Clancy Brown - The Shredder *Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime *Pierce Cravens - Michelangelo *Peter Davison - Fifth Doctor *Ernie Hudson - Winston Zeddemore *Yuri Lowenthal - Donatello *Paul McGann - 8th Doctor *Sylvester McCoy - Seventh Doctor *Bill Murray - Peter Venkman *Leonard Nimoy - Spock *Harold Ramis - Egon Spengler *William Shatner - Krik *Roger Craig Smith - Duke *George Takei - Sulu *Frank Welker - Megatron *Scott Whyte - Leonardo Quotes *Ryu: Different universes? What do you mean by it? *Kerub: There are different universes in time. Some that have simuler stories with different endings. and others with different stories enitrly. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Capcom